As is well known, a greeting card is an illustrated piece of card or high quality paper featuring an expression of friendship or other sentiment, such as convey thanks or express sympathy for a loss or congratulations for an achievement, etc. While greeting cards are usually given on special occasions, such as, birthdays, Christmas or other holidays, they are also sent to express other feelings as mentioned above. Greeting cards are usually packaged with an envelope and come in a variety of different styles and different sizes. Traditionally, the shape of greetings cards is complementary to a rectangular shaped envelope for mailing purposes.
The envelope thus serves to protect and permit mailing of the greeting card which is inserted and contained within the envelope. Once the recipient receives the greeting card in the mail or in person, the recipient opens and discards the envelope. Thus, the envelope constitutes waste.